1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a line switch, particularly to one not only able to turn on or turn off light, but also able to modulate the brightness of light in two stages, small in size and simple in structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional line switch, as shown in FIG. 1, includes an upper cover 10 and a lower cover 20. The lower cover 20 has its inner central portion provided with a projecting base 21 bored with an insert hole 211 in the center and its opposite inner sides respectively formed with an insert groove 22. In assembling, a bolt 27 is first inserted from under to pass through the insert hole 211 of the projecting base 21 of the lower cover 20. Next, a rotary copper plate 23 having the opposite ends respectively formed with a bent-up contact side, a rotary selector 24 and a nut 25 are orderly fitted on both the projecting base 21 and the bolt 27. Subsequently, two conducting terminals 26 are respectively inserted in the insert groove 22 of the lower cover 20, respectively formed with a conducting flexible strip 261 for elastically pressing the rotary copper plate 23. The two conducting terminals 26 further have their upper side provided with a pointed piercing member 262 to be pierce into a power conducting wire to enable electric current to be transmitted to the conducting terminals 26 through the piercing members 261. Finally, the upper cover 10 is firmly covered on the lower cover 20 by having its inner threaded base screwed tightly with the bolt 27.
In using, when the rotary selector 24 is turned clockwise to let the two contact sides 231 of the rotary copper plate 23 respectively contact with the flexible strips 261 of the two conducting terminals 26, the electric current of the conducting terminals 26 will be transmitted to the rotary copper plate 23 to make electrical connection. When the rotary selector 24 is continuously turned in the same direction until the two contact sides 231 of the rotary copper plate 23 are disconnected from the flexible strips 261 of the conducting terminals 26, electric current is unable to get through to the rotary copper plate 23, thus turning off circuit. Although simple in structure, the conventional line switch can only turn ON and OFF of light but cannot modulate the brightness of light, inconvenient in use.